


And It's Me & My "Plus One" At The Afterlife

by CharrAnn



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharrAnn/pseuds/CharrAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds Mikey in his dying moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's Me & My "Plus One" At The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another crappy oneshot that's full of feels and character death.

“Mikey!”  A young man that went by the name of  Pete walked in through the door.  “I’m home!”

Pete’s life was just starting to work out.  He was promoted from his dead-end, minimum wage job to a nice, high paying, white collar one.  He had just bought a house with his boyfriend of five years.  He had just found the perfect, though admittedly ‘inexpensive,’ ring to propose with, and he knew that Mikey, his one and only true love, would say ‘fuck yeah!’  It was going to be the best day of both of their lives.

Pete’s ‘best day ever’ went to shit when he found his lover passed out on the ground.  Only, he didn’t seem to look passed out.  He didn’t look asleep at all.  To Pete, he looked  dead .

“Mikeyway,” he said quickly, like the name of a dog.  “Yo, Mikes, wake the fuck up!”

It was when the man-boy didn’t move that Pete began to get worried.  Mikey was a light sleeper…  Pete brushed off his worrying thoughts, however.  He figured Mikey was just tired.  After all, he  did  pass out on the floor.

Pete bent down to the floor so he could poke his ‘sleeping beauty,’ as only he would his lover.  “Heya, Mikes…”  The second he touched Mikey, Pete knew that something was wrong.  Mikey was cold to the touch.

“N-no!”  Pete dropped on his knees.  “Mikey!  Y-you’re alright, Mikes.  You’re just playing a joke, right?”  He knew it wasn’t a joke, but he had to lie to himself.  Desperation chilled his voice.  “This isn’t funny, Mikes!”

Pete’s lover just laid there, with no sign of life coming from his amazing body.  Pete began to look at his lover’s features, trying to memorize the way he looked when he left the world.

Shortly before, Mikey had grown out his hair.  It was in desperate need of a cut.  He had dyed it a nice ‘dishwater blonde’ color.  His hair did no justice to his jawline, though.  His jaw was squared, and to Pete, it looked as if it was chiseled by the great Michelangelo, himself.  Pete often pondered whether it was a coincidence that someone who looked so chiseled and angular was name Michael….

Pete noticed the Mikey was still wearing his Raybans.  Wanting to take a mental picture of his one true love’s  real  face, Pete gently took off Mikey’s prized glasses and moved his sandy hair out of his face.  Pete noted that Mikey’s skin was even paler than usual, and that his once pink lips were slightly tinted blue.  “Oh God,” Pete whispered as he cupped his lover’s face with his hand.

It was then Pete experienced the most beautiful feeling in the world.   Hope.

A small groan escaped Mikey’s cold lips.  Pete looked at the man-boy in shock.  “M-Mikey?”

This time he didn’t answer, but instead moved his hand weakly into Pete’s.  It was noted that Mikey’s hand was beyond freezing, but at this point Pete couldn’t give a single fuck.  To Pete, it looked like Mikey had a fighting chance...at least, it did until it became blatantly obvious that Mikey would die.  By that time, all hope was lost anyways.

Mikey’s breaths slowly, but surely, deteriorated, eventually becoming weak and uneven.  Pete wasn’t ready to give up on his true love yet.  It wasn’t until Mikey started coughing up blood that Pete gave up.

The second Pete saw a thin, dark red line flowing from his love’s mouth, he knew it was all over.  Everything he’d ever had was crashing down as he realized that Mikey’s time was coming.  “M-Mikey…”  Sobs racked his body.

For the first time since Pete had found him, Mikey had opened his eyes and looked at Pete.  His eyes were bloodshot, and it was obvious that they help incredible pain behind them.  Mikey knew he was dying just as well as Pete, and though his face showed no fear, his eyes betrayed him.

“Mikey...I had a surprise for you wh-when I came home…” Pete could no longer hold any of his own pain in.  He began screaming in sorrow, reminding himself of a Banshee.  For Pete, it was ‘now or never.’  His hand went to his pocket, where he pulled out a small, black, velvet box.

Mikey’s dying eyes grew wide as he gaped at Pete.  Of all that days Pete could have proposed to his boyfriend, he just had to choose the day of his boyfriend’s death.  Immense pain all of a sudden hit Mikey.  As his face began contorting in a wash of fear, anger, sadness, and, above all, pain, both he and Pete realized it was time to let go.

“Mikes,” Pete said quickly, afraid of running out of time.  “You mean everything to me, and I just can’t even imagine living in a world where you aren’t mine.  As long as I’m being fuckin’ honest--shit, I had planned not to cuss when I proposed to you--I plan to join you pretty fuckin’ soon.  So, even if this means we’re gonna have to take this into the afterlife, will you be mine,  forever ?”

Tears streamed down Mikey’s face as Pete cradled him in his arms.  With his dying breaths, Mikey mumbled words that officially destroyed everything Pete ever was.  “I’m sorry, Petey, but  no .”

With that, Mikey was gone, and Pete’s life was ruined.  Pete finally called the coroner’s office, not even caring.  Mikey never was in love with him, and now Pete had a dead body and a useless ring.

Nobody really knew what exactly happened between Pete and Mikey that day.  All they knew was that Pete didn’t even make it to the funeral.  He died the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, I'm so sorry...but not really."


End file.
